


The Way You Look Tonight

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 days of Robron [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 Days of Robron Day 1: Robron + fluff + “You look amazing tonight.”





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 7 Days of Robron challenge on tumblr

“Right, I need you two to clear off tonight.” Aaron said when he walked into Liv’s room and found her and Gabby cuddled together on her bed, watching something on her computer.

“No. We’re watching this.”

“Clear off and take your laptop with you then.”

“No, we’re staying in. Why do you want to kick me out of my own house anyway?”

“Because I want my husband to myself tonight. Without my annoying little sister complaining about us making her vom.”

Liv rolled her eyes but obviously had no intention of moving.

“I live with you. I see the two of you all over each other every day, it’s no longer traumatising. And besides, I’m comfy.”

“We can go to mine…” Gabby suggested. “Arthur won’t bug us if we close the door.”

“I know. But I’m comfy here. In my big bed in my bedroom overlooking the river.”

“Liv come on, we just need a night alone. Just the two of us. He’s stressed out to the max about work and with everything else that’s happened lately… I just need him to relax before he has a full on melt down.”

“Even if we go, Adam will still be here. Or are you kicking him out too?”

“He has a date with Vic tonight. And I’ll tell him not to come back here before midnight. Or maybe Vic will let him stay over.”

“We’ll just stay in here. So you can have your wicked way with Rob downstairs.” Liv offered.

Aaron sighed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“I’ll give you 20 quid if you bugger off for the night.”

“50 and you won’t see me till tea tomorrow.”

“30. And you come home after school and stay out of trouble for a while.”

“40 and I promise not to gag at you two sucking face all day for a week.”

“30. You won’t last an hour, let alone a week.”

Liv scoffed.

“I bet you 50 quid I can last two weeks.”

“You don’t have 50 pounds.”

“Whatever. Just give me the cash and we’ll go.”

Aaron smiled before kissing the top of her head and pushing a 50 pound note into her hand.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Liv said, grinning, as she slid the money in her pocket.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve got 15 minutes to get lost. I have a lot to do before Robert gets home.”

“Since when do you do big romantic gestures?” Liv asked, gathering her stuff.

“It’s called wanting to spoil my husband. Take his mind off work for a few hours and make him relax. It’s what people do for people they love. You should try it with that 50 quid I just gave you.”

Liv narrowed her eyes.

“You’re proposing to him aren’t you?”

“What? No. Why would I do that? We’re already married.”

“Not legally.”

Aaron shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah just keep telling yourself that.” Liv said and turned to Gabby. “Come on, let’s get out of here so my idiot brother can propose to his idiot husband.”

***

“Hey, are you almost home?” Aaron asked a few hours later when Robert answered his phone, after letting it go to voicemail twice.

“Uh yeah I’m just finishing up here.” Robert said, sounding tired and distracted.

“You’re still working? I thought you were coming straight home after your meeting.”

“Yeah but I thought I’d just quickly sort the contracts for this client so they’ll have them first thing tomorrow. Give them less time to change their mind.”

“I’m sure they won’t. Come home. I cooked.”

“I’m almost done. I’ll be home in an hour I think. Maybe an hour and a half. You and Liv get started without me. Just save me some.”

“Liv’s not home. She’s staying with Gabby tonight. And Adam is out with Vic and won’t be back tonight either.” Aaron said, hoping his husband would get the hint.

“Oh… I’ll just finish this and I’ll be on my way. Promise.”

Aaron sighed.

“If you’re not home in 30 minutes I’m coming to get you.”

“Is that a promise or a threat?”

“Both.” Aaron said and ended the call.

He looked around the room, the dimmed lights, the little candle in the middle of the table. A bottle of wine that Aaron didn’t care for but he knew Robert loved and a lasagne in the oven that would hopefully do Robert’s mum’s recipe justice. Everything was perfect, all that was missing was Robert.

About 40 minutes later Robert walked into the house, looking exhausted.

“Sorry, I know I’m late but I promise I’ll… make it… up… to… you…” He trailed off, looking around. “Aaron? What’s all this?”

Aaron shrugged as he walked towards his husband and slid his arms around his waist.

“Just wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve been stressed out with work and everything and Adam moving in… Just thought you could do with a relaxing night in.”

Robert smiled and kissed him.

“Thank you. It all looks amazing.” He said and looked Aaron up and down. “Is that a new suit? You look amazing.”

“Yeah.” Aaron nodded. “But you look like shit.”

Robert snorted.

“Nice. Very nice.”

“Shut up. I made lasagne. I got the recipe off Vic. It’s your mum’s... so I hope I made it at least somewhat eatable.”

“I’m sure it’s delicious.” Robert said and kissed him again. “You didn’t have to do all this for me. I would’ve been fine with chips and a beer down the pub.”

“I know but I wanted to. Felt like spoiling you. Come on, sit down. Food is getting cold.”

“Just… give me 10 minutes to have a shower. I spilt coffee on my shirt this afternoon and I feel like there’s this layer of grime all over me.”

“Alright. Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t. 10 minutes. Tops.” Robert said, stepping out of his husband’s embrace and rushing up the stairs.

Aaron busied himself serving up the lasagne and cleaning up a little around the kitchen while he waited for Robert. Though after almost 20 minutes there was still no sign of him.

“Robert?” He called out as he walked up the stairs. “Your lasagne is getting cold, stop messing with your hair. ”

He walked into their bedroom, expecting to find his husband standing in front of the mirror in their en-suite to make sure every hair was styled to perfection, but what he saw instead was Robert, still in his work clothes, very much asleep on top of the covers.

Aaron smiled to himself and sat down on the bed next to his sleeping husband and gently shook his shoulder.

“Hey. Robert. Rob. Wake up.”

Robert jerked awake and seemed lost for a second until his eyes focused on Aaron.

“Wha? Oh god I’m sorry.” He said and sat up. “I went to plug my phone in and I couldn’t find my charger… and then the bed was so comfy… Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry.” Aaron said, leaning in and placing a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Have I ruined your plans now?”

“Maybe a little. But it’s ok. Food might need reheating though.” Aaron said and made himself comfortable, lying down on the bed next to Robert, wrapping his arms around the other man.

“That’s ok. Always tastes better the next day anyway.” Robert said, trying and failing to suppress a yawn as he snuggled up to his husband.

“I was going to ask you to marry me. Again.” Aaron confessed after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I would’ve said yes.”

“Good to know. I’ll ask you properly tomorrow. When you’re actually conscious.” 


End file.
